minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Impactions of Risk 3: The Lost Island
[[:Category:Impactions_of_Risk|'>>THE TRILOGY SERIES<<']] [[Impactions of Risk 2: The Rising One|'>>PREVIOUS EPS<<']] * !@#$%^&*()'S DOOMBRINGER CASTLE! ' Herobrine, how's the TNT Accelerator? It needs to be finished tonight and not another day. I cannot bear the sight of having a Player running around ruining our plans. I haven't seen him in a while either, Null! Go check on Infinity Death and find him, do not let him S E E - Y O U. ' Aye Aye, sir can I take Goldenbrine with me for backup assistance. ' Yes You Can and make sure to not harm him and not let him see you at all, no matter what stakes if he see's you he may suspect something, I cannot have my plan's ruined again. Goldenbrine and Null take off at the exit next to the TNT Accelerator, but !@#$%^&*() look's both way's before walking into a Secret Room designed only for him and his Master, he walks in the dark room where a Giant Minecraft Figure is sitting on it's throne, its body and face cannot be seen but the glowing red scent is all on the walls. ' Master, the TNT ACCELERATOR IS ALMOST done being built, when do we start it up! God Start it Up as soon as it's finished, must done let time waste! ' Aye Aye Sir......Aye..Aye! BACK TO INFINITY DEATH The Loud Boom blew me back from where I was standing yet I was still alive again, I feel I should have died form that but yet I didn't die! I was still alive as if nothing really happened to me. I realized some of my stuff in my inventory bar thingy had fallen out into the water, and when I went to reach for it, it had spun so fast and then POP, it was gone like a Magician took it away. This was a another strange unusual event, from square blocks everywhere to Green Creatures exploding and shrinking objects that resize when placed and lock into place perfectly was enough to make a man go insane. And what also made me want to go insane was the fact that the clouds seem to look square like hard bricks and the Sun was also square but I felt as if I was here before, netherless I began walking to a Tree that had fallen and when I walked by the objects it floated towards me and into my inventory. I felt as I knew what to do next, so I took out a Crafting Table surprised that I knew how it looked and how the name was, and I crafted myself a Axe, better to drop tree's with tool's than use your hands but it wouldn't matter to me as long as I was good. I soon found myself creating a boat and then sailing across the blocky ocean as I searched for treasure that I could snag before anyone else gets it, but then the boat came to a halt, well more than a halt but a rude awakening, I found myself swimming in the ocean but was one step away from sand, the boat had broke, it ran into the sand and broke? "Very unrealistic" I thought, but then i questioned myself, why did I say that, what did I mean by that if I was born here, am I even from here?, I shook my head and gazed upon the sand to only find out that it was an island, a small one with little objects on it and one tree that was shaped like a leaning palm tree. I took out my axe but then I saw something important, I saw a chest and of course I looked inside but when I did it was a Note, I read it. "Dear Reader, if your reading this then I am probably long gone, and you will soon be also, along time ago when the world was new, the Mob's took over, there may be way less of them now but they took over the world, Zombie's, Creeper's, Enderman and there King the Mob Man, he defeated our purpose of adventure and we hid to this island since there were very few of us. ~ Steve." "Since when was there a Mob man, and I bet he is the one who caused the Uprising." I looked in the chest for some-more but there was no more but a Glowing Iron Sword, I bet this Steve must have wielded it. I was glad I found this island, but I wanted to know more about this Mob Man, where was he, who was he, and how was he defeated, I knew he must have been because the World looks regular to me. I closed the chest instantly after I took the Iron sword and put it into my Inventory. I wasn't going to use Steve's Sword, but I was gonna stick with my Axe because I worked hard to make it. I began diggin up some sand on the island, after I got a memory of creating this transparent substance called Glass, I dug up the sand but I didn't know what to do next, how did I make it last time, where are these memories coming from. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS PLACE" I screamed. Nothing happened when I screamed, all there was, was the sounds of Water crashing into the Sand, and every once and a while I would get a splash, but nothing major. I sat there thinking of what Steve said and how what he meant by "You will soon be to", I don't see the Mob Man, I don't see anyone, but then something hit me, something hit me hard. I got a memory flash of me swimming in the ocean, and then another one of this dark being along with this golden one staring at me with it's horrified eye's. Then I said to myself, "Is that the Threat I have to face."? '''''To Be Continued. ''-L.Fighters'' >>NEXT EPISODE<< Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Supernatural Category:League Fighters Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Impactions of Risk